What The Hell
by AmaneRose
Summary: Gai has a daughter and Lee gets to move in with Gai. Will hell break loose or will love blossom? And will Sakura be jealous? Probably not. Pairing LeeOc. Flames Are Excepted! Changed From T to M because of violence and sexual things.
1. Torturous Morning

A/N- Okay I know this might be stupid, but friend keeps getting on my case becuase I like to write/think of stories with one character from Naruto having a kid. So..My friend has gave me this idea and is practically forcing me to write this story. So this way it will possibly try to get me to stop thinking of stories like this.

Anyway you don't really have to like it, but if you do could you please leave a review.

Thanx!!

* * *

Pink, orange, yellow, and black covered the sky. No clouds were around or in sight. It was going to be a beautiful morning.

"Wake Up My Daughter Of Youthfulness!!!."

Doesn't take long to guess who this, does it? Gai strolled up to his sleeping daughter who was now completely surronded by her covers of her bed. She knew she had to get up, but she didn't want to. It was 4:00 a.m.

Gai yanked the blanket off of her and she shivered from the loss of heat. There laid a girl with long black,SHINY, hair that went slightly passed her shoulders.

"Now my daughter of youthfulness. You know the drill." Gai said with a smile on his face, "You must do 300 pull-ups, 500 sit-ups," by now he was following his daughter to the bathroom, in which she slammed the door shut and her dad continued," 450 kicks; both legs, and 150 laps around Konoha."

She walked out and went back to her room. Ten minutes passed and she came out of her room. She was wearing a green spandex outfit that came down to mid-thigh and stopped just above her elbow. She had on black baggy cargo pants over her spandex suit and a metal mesh fishnet top over the top that came down to the bottom of her ribs and half-way down her upper arm. It fit her body perfectly.

As she walked out into the living-room where her father was waiting, she she put her kunai pouch on along with her head band. Her head band was around her waist and turned to the side. She walked passed her father and to the front door where she slipped on beach sandel flip-flops.

Gai walked up to his quarter awake daughter and said in a loud voice," Now Off to the Training Grounds we go, Violet!!"

The only response he from his said daughter, Violet, was," Unghh!!" She nearly fell over before her father grabbed her and they teleported both of them to the training grounds.

Once they got there they started training off the bat. It must've been hell for Violet every morning to be doing this, but she was use to it.

* * *

Thanx for reading.

Please leave a review**FLAMES ARE EXCEPTED!!!**

More torture shall come later. Mainly for Gai though. Hehehe, hoped you enjoyed!!**  
**


	2. What do u want?

A/N- Okay I'm trying to get this to go somewhere, so I hope this satisfies you all for awhile. I know it has for mee. So I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Kakashi and rest of Team 7 were walking down streets of Konoha. They were headed towards a restaurant/ bar and they were meeting up with Team 8, 10, and unfortunately Gais' Team. They were all going to have lunch together some strange reason. The real reason they were lunch together was because they didn't want to have lunch with their teams today.

They got to place and luckily Naruto wasn't complaining or being very loud. But that was probably because Sakura kept hitting Naruto over the head. They saw that the others were already sitting and headed over to them. Since they were sitting in booths, two teams could fit into each. Asumas' and Kurenais' team were sitting in one booth, which the other had Gais' team. Kakashi sighed inwardly and walked over to the booth.

"Ah..My eternal rival has arrived, finally. Late as usual aren't you Kakashi?" Gai said with a cheerful grin on his face.

Team 7 got into the booth and the sensais were sitting on the edge. Kurenai and Asuma were chuckling at Kakashi because he was the one who had to sit with Gai. Kakashi was making a mental for next time that they did this he would kill the other Jonin.

"Better luck next time, Kakashi." Asuma said trying to contain his laugh.

All of them ordered their lunches and started talking. Some of the Genin were listening to the Jonins talk because they didn't know what to talk about or they just wanted to be quiet or they were just to shy, (cough-Hinata-cough). Ino and Sakura were turned and facing each other and they were talking and Lee was trying to get Sakura's attention, but she kept ignoring him.

Once their food arrived that reduced their talking to a minimum.

After a few minutes passed after they were all finished the Sensai's paid for all their meals and they sat there talking again. Out of no where everyone heard a girls' voice and it sounded like she was pissed.

"YYOOUUU!!"

There girl then ran up to Gai and Kakashi's table and she started to glare daggers at Gai. Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai shut their mouths and all the Jonins except for Gai started to slightly move away from the girl. And avoided all eye contact whatsoever. Gai just sat there with wide eyes. '_How the hell did she find me!?'_ Gai thought to himself. "Well..looks who's bac.."

"Save it! So this is where you went when you where supposed to be counting my laps!! Huh!?"

"Laps?" Said all the genin.

"He.he..well you see, Vi,..I..uh..I had to report to my other duties via my students. And well I had to leave a little earlier than usual...hehe." Gai said rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't, _Vi_, me dad," all the genins' eyes widen with her saying, "Did you know because you weren't there counting, I ran twice as long? I kept count you know. I ran 300 laps. MY LEGS ARE SORE NOW BECAUSE OF YOU!!"

"Well now look at the bright side, Violet, now you can start running 300 laps. You've improved, My Daughter of Youth!" The said girl whacked her father over the head.

"How many times must I tell you to Not Call Me That In Public, _dad_." She that slowly and very dangerously,while her eyebrow twitching like crazy. It even made the other Jonin shiver in fear.

"Umm..excuse me, miss?" Tenten started, and the girl looked up at her, "Who are you? If you don't mind me asking?"

There was long a pause. This gave Tenten some time to study the girl. She looked about her age and her hair was up in a bun, except for the piece of hair that just framed the right side of her face and she had brownish-blackish eyes. She looked about a half inch taller than her and the way she was dressed was similar to the way Gai dressed except that she had on black pants, a metal mesh shirt, and her sleeves stopped just above her elbows.

"I'm..Violet," she said in a calm voice and straighten her stance, " I'm his kid." She finished pointing at Gai. The rest of the group just stared in astonishment because they never new Gai had a kid.

Kakashi realizing that they were all staring at her said in a fast-high-whisper, "Don't look in her eyes or else you'll regret it."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because I'll instantly know who you are if you make me mad and try to do a Transformation Jutsu to try and avoid me." Violet answered.

"And plus she'll beat you to a pulp if she's really mad." Gai said finishing his daughters' sentence.

All the Genin were suddenly shocked and most of them looked away instantly. Including Naruto. But Tenten didn't seeing as she had already stared straight into her eyes. It was quiet for a few moments before Violet turned back to her father and asked, "What do you want for dinner?"

Everyone there sweatdropped (you know the anime sweat dropped thing on their heads).

"Hmm...well.."

"It can't have the 'T' in it." Violet told him before he could answer.

"Damn...fine chicken then. If you so choose." Gai said inflamed with the idea of having chicken. He knew Violet would make something really good with chicken. Since it is here 2nd most favorite food, even though she never says it. "Whatever..Be home by seven or no food for you." Violet said turning and walking away towards the door.

Once Violet had left the building everyone looked back up and were staring at Gai for answer to question that no was going to ask, ' You have a daughter?' Gai just stared back and then got up and left towards the training grounds. But before he left he gave them all a thumbs up and his most famous/ annoying smile. All the Genin just stared at their sensais and until Kakashi spoke up and said, "I gotta go."

"Yeah..me too." Asuma and Kurenai said at the same time and dashed out the door after Kakashi.

They all just sat there. And waited for..nothing really. So they all just decided to leave one by one or twos until there was no one else at the booths.

* * *

How'd you like it?

Leave a review plz? and **Flames are acceptable!!!!**

Thanx For Readin'!!..hehehe

AmaneRose


	3. Moving In

A/N- I'm sry i haven't updated in a while, but i hope this satisfies you for now.

* * *

Gai was doing his punches when Lee came up and started to train as well.

Two hours passed and neither of the train-oholics had said a word to one another. They were both exhausted and they decided to take a break for awhile.

The sun was starting to set and turning the sky to a blueish-orange. They only spoke ever now and then but when they had a conversation a little over an hour ago and it was about Gais' daughter, Violet.

Gai had said that he met her mother on the street somewhere and that she into as much related stuff that he was, probably even more into it. He said that they had gotten married and had Violet but then there was a pause from Gai and then he said that she died shortly after giving birth to Violet. There was another pause but this time it was from Lee. He said he was sorry to here it and then said that he never even knew his parents. He was raised from his foster parents and then he moved out when he was eleven so that he could be a ninja because his foster parents wouldn't let him.

After a short while Gai suddenly got an idea that would relate to what Lee had said earlier about his parents and family.

"Hey Lee," Gai waited for Lee to look at him before he continued any futher, "You said earlier that you naver really knew your parents or family. So I was just thinking that you could, if you wanted to that is, you could move in with me and Vi and we could be the family you never had."

Lees' expression was predictable, with the waterfall tears and even bigger bug eyes that were watering. "Really, Gai sensei? Could I really?"

"Of course you can," Gai Said whacking Lee on the back and having a huge grin on his face, "Vi, wouldn't mind either I know it. And besides I know you were having financial problems with having to pay for the apartment, so think of this as a favor. But of course if you move in you have to help out when it's needed too."

"Of course Gai sensei. I wouldn't take advantage of situation like this in my entire life." Lee was now saluting to his Sensei. "And are you sure that your daughter Violet wouldn't mind me moving in with you unnotified?"

"Of course she wouldn't. I already asked her about it a while back when I first started thinking about it when you told me about it. She could care less if you moved in or not."

"Alright then...so when should I move in by?" Lee asked curiously.

"You can move in tomorrow afternoon after were done with your training and everything else. Alright."

"Alright then. I shall see you tomorrow then Gai sensei." And with that said Lee left and Gai just sat there for a few more minutes thinking to himself about how life will be with Lee living in his home now.

Gai got up and did a transportation jutsu to go home.

When Gai walked throught the front door, all he could smell was the dinner that Violet was making. It surprised him every time what Violet could make with one main dish. Gai walked into the kitchen and saw Violet standing there starting to put food on the plates for the both of them.

Gai just stood in door frame and watched Violet move about the kitchen trying to finish dinner. Just watching her reminded him of her mother. Her mother had long black hair, just like Violets', and had dark green eyes. She loved youth just he did and also made him happy everyday. Looking at Violet now, she was almost just like her mother in every way except for the fact that she didn't enjoy the wonders of youth like he did. But he was fine with it as long as she didn't just try to grow up to fast in any way.

Violets' expression was plain and it looked like she was concentrating very hard on her work unaware that her father was standing in the doorway watching her every move as she was preparing dinner for the both of them. She came just about an inch and half above Gais' shoulder and she slender, but thats just what you could see. Violet was a strong girl and possibly even rival the Hokages' strength or be even better at that. Gais' mind then traveled to when she was just a little girl running around, smiling, and bringing him pictures that she drew when she back from being babysat.

Gai smirked at the memory and Violet then noticed that someone had been watching her. She stopped at looked at her father. "What are smiling about?" she asked with a plain face, but somehow had a hint of curiosity in it.

Gai just shook his head and said, "It's nothing. It's just that I was remembering when you were little and how you always smiled no matter what...What ever happen to that little girl I once knew, eh?"

Violet was taken aback by his response and she started thinking about her answer and then replied with soft eyes and was looking away from her father, "She grew up, is what happened."

Gai suddenly had a hurt look on his usual happy face. He got off the door frame and said before he walked into the dinning room, "I guess that is what happened, wasn't it?"

Violet knew it was a rhetorical question and left the conversation at that. She went back to her cooking at Gai sat down at the table thinking before his food got there.

Gai also just didn't ask Lee to move in with them because Lee was having problems with money but also because he thought that with Lee moving in that he could somehow make Violet start smiling again. A plate of food was set down in front of him and he thanked Violet for it. She went back into the kitchen and took off the white apron she was wearing and grabbed her plate and walked bak out the table and sat at the opposite side of the table that her father was sitting at.

They sat in silence and Gai started to think back when Violet stopped smiling almost all the time. She smiled occasionally. It was when she was sent on her second ANBU mission. Violet had told her dad that she would be back in about a month and a half, possibly in a month if the mission went well. He had told her goodbye and and for the next month of going about and doing what ever he needed to do and waited for Violet to return home safely. After another month went by, he assumed that she would be home in a few days. Three more weeks went by and he started to get a little concerned and went to the mission office to see if she had come back but then had to leave and go on another mission without telling him. She never did. He about asking the other Jonin if they had seen Violet on a mission and they told him they hadn't, but they would keep a lookout for her if they ever did.

It was nearing the end of the fourth month and Gai had already practically everyone in the village if they had seen his his daughter, even Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma. Gai was was starting to get a little scared thinking about whether or his daughter had been killed on the mission she was sent on. He was practically murdering himself mentally for letting his only daughter be a member of the ANBU force.

A few more days went by and he was at the Ramen stand having lunch with Kakashi when Genma comes running up out of breath and starts to tell them that Violet had come back and she was in the Hospital but they were just about to release her because she didn't any other injuries besides a sprained ankle. But her other teammates were going to have to stay there longer because of serious or fatal injuries conflicted on them.

One was going to have to have surgery. Another was unconscious and the last one was having internal bleeding.

After Gai heard all of this, rushed to Hospital and saw Violet already half way down the road from the building. He ran up to her and said his greeting but Violet didn't even bother looking at him or return the greeting. He thought it was probably because she nearly just lost her teammates in battle. So he just gave her a hug and he noticed that he wasn't getting any response so he let her go. She just kept staring at his stomach like he was in the way.

He moved aside and she went on walking back to their house. Gai just stood there thinking that she just needed some time to think. So he just followed her back home and when they walked in he was about to ask her if she wanted anything to eat, but before he could ask she slammed her door shut, hard.

A few weeks went by and she would only talk occasionally and whenever Gai started to talk about how stupid Genma was being while she was gone, that would usually make her laugh or just smile, she stayed quiet and either ignored it or thought it wasn't funny at all. The rest of the group all noticed this and tried to make her laugh, but the only response she gave them was her walking out of the building.

After that, everything changed. She quit being an ANBU member and substituted for being a Special Jonin instead. She went out only when it was necessary and for her training. She also went out when she had to got check to see if she had in any missions and if someone offered to buy her her lunch. She would go with Gai out with his friends to the bar a had some sake but she mainly went with him because she would usually have to either drag or carry Gai back because he got into a drinking contest with Genma and Kakashi. Anko and Kurenai went to because of that fact and usually had to take them home.

Gai was snapped out of his memories when Violet asked him if he wanted any more to eat. He wondered how long she had been trying to get his attention from the weird look she was giving him when he didn't reply at first. He said he was fine and he took his plate into the kitchen and put it in the sink so Violet could clean it later.

He then went back to his room and took off his vest, shirt, and shoes and threw them to the side of the room. He laid down on his queen sized bed and in a few minutes he fell asleep for the night for the night.

Violet went into the kitchen after she finished eating and started to clean up the kitchen and the dishes. She started thinking about earlier when she and her father were eating dinner. Her father looked so distant and not even present at the table when the were eating. It was like he wasn't even there. She had called to him to get his attention several times before he answered if wanted anymore to eat.

Once Violet finished cleaning everything, it was already 10 o'clock. She walked to her room and was about to walk in when she decided to go check up on her dad.

Opened the door and saw that he was asleep. She looked down at the floor and closed the door and walked back to her room so she could get some rest.

The next day came faster than Violet thought. It was 6 o'clock in the morning and even though that she felt happy and relaxed that she finally got some decent sleep, she was pissed because her father didn't get her up so that she could go do her training. Violet left her room and headed towards her fathers' room. She opened the door and saw that he was no where in sight. She went back out and walked about the apartment, that they lived in, and still couldn't him anywhere. She shrugged her shoulders and went and got something to read so she could enjoy her day off.

The afternoon came faster than anyone expected. Kakashi took his team to the Ramen stand so that they could all eat. But when they got there, they found out that Gais' team was there and Kakashi tried to get them to go somewhere else unnoticed but Gai sensed Kakashis' chakra and made them join him for lunch. After about our hour or so of talking the two teams went their separate ways.

Gai and Lee went back to Lees' apartment and got all of his stuff, or what they could pack. They then started to walk back to Gais' apartment. When they got there, it was to quiet. Gai opened the door and noticed that Violet was sitting the couch reading a book. Lee walked in and Violet noticed that someone had walked into her home, so she looked up and saw that Gai and Lee were standing in the doorway. Her gazed then went down to the bags that they were holding. She mentally killed her dad.

"Damn...now I have to buy 20 more locks for my door, plus a new door." Gai and Lee just smiled and walked back to the spare bedroom so they can get Lee settled in.

* * *

Please leave a reveiw of how you like it so far.

Thanx

AmaneRose


	4. Secrets start to come out

**A/N-** Hope this satisfies you. Enjoy!!

* * *

The sun was bright and everyone was cheerful as could be. Well at least some people were. People were moving about doing their chores and errands trying to get them done so they could enjoy the peaceful day.

Three weeks had passed since Lee moved in and Violet hated it with all her might. She didn't mind it at first because she thought that Lee was just into as much Taijutsu as father was. But she didn't realized until the third day living with him that he was a miniature Gai in the making. Violet hit her father over the head even more than before when she finally figured it out.

Gai had somehow told Lee of her daily routine for every morning and now, along with her father, Gai _and_ Lee now both kick in her door every morning to make sure she gets up and does her training. And it doesn't help any that she just bought a new door and new locks. It seems like she has been doing that lately, buying doors and locks that is. But at least most of the time her door is unlocked and they just swing the door open. They only bust it down when it's locked.

Violet was now walking the streets of Konoha getting things so she can get her errands done. She would stop every now and then so that she could look at the clothes and other trinkets that were being put up for show. Even though she seemed like the kind of person who didn't like to look at things, she enjoyed it because it gave her something to do. Especially if it was looking at expensive clothes or lingerie.

Violet likes to look at lingerie because not only does she like the design, but she and her boyfriend like to hangout a lot when he comes to town. And plus when she goes on undercover missions she needs to look her best when she wants to get information out of her target. Gai of course only knows that she goes out and buys one or two things for missions. And he doesn't know that she buys lingerie for when she hangs out with her boyfriend.

Gai and Lee just recently told the rest of their team that Lee had moved in with Gai about a week ago. They were taking it pretty well.

Gai and his team were walking throughout the village when they came across Kakashis', Kurenais', and Asumas' team. Plus Genma too.

They were all talking and most of the Genin were either talking amongst themselves or listening to the Jonin or just looking at the clouds. (cough Shikamaru cough)

"Hello my fellow members of youth." Gai said cheerfully. Everyone turned and sighed towards Gai. Everyone knew that Lee had moved in with Gai and they are constantly asking Gai how Violet is taking it and how many times she has hit him that day.

"Hi Gai." said all the Jonins at once and waving.

They all started talking again until Violet walked up and Genma was the first one to spot her. Seeing that no one else had seen her yet, Genma thought that maybe he could drag her over where they were and annoy the hell out of her. And that's exactly what he did.

Genma poofed away from the group and they didn't notice he was gone until they heard a high pitched scream.

"AAHHHHH!!!!"

Everyone on the street turned to see what the commotion was all about, but one they saw Violet and Genma on the ground they turned back around knowing that Genma usually does this a lot.

Genma got back up off the ground and grabbed Violets' arm and drug her back to the group. Violet was caring three plastic bags in each hand, plus two brown paper bags in her arms. Once they got to the group Genma was smirking like crazy and Violet was glaring at him with all her might, debating on what way she could kill him without any trace leading back to her. So far she has 32 different ways.

"I'm gonna kill you sooner or later. You know that right, Genma?"

"Yeah but I'm not worrying so much as of dieing just yet." He replied smiling.

Violets' eye twitched a couple of times and then she turned and looked at the group. Her eyes widened and then staring twitching like crazy because she just realized that she was standing right in front of the demon out of hell who worships youthfulness and is a miniature Gai. Lee. He just smiled at her and she shivered involuntarily. He was like a nightmare on roller-skates following her around everywhere she went like a lost puppy. She mentally punched herself for thinking the lost puppy thought because his eyes made her think of puppies every time she saw him.

God she hated him. First moving in on her life and Second for making her think stupid things that weren't necessary.

"So, Violet.." Violet slowly turned towards Genma with death written in her eyes, "I saw you went into the lingerie store..Buy anything interesting?" Violets' eyes went from death written to murder one he finished saying that. Plus everyone else was shocked, except the Jonins and Violets' dad.

"Genma...I know you're the second most perverted guy in Konoha and I appreciate your concern about what lingerie I buy that would be _useful _for my missions. But, I'm obliging to tell you what I buy bought just so you can jerk off tonight when you get home." She replied very coldly and smoothly.

"That's a burn, man."

"She gotcha there Genma." Kakashi and Kurenai said after short uncortable silence- for the Genin.

Genma just stood there glaring at Kakashi and Kurenai who were currently smirking along with the other two Jonins. "Shut the hell up, both of two." Genma practically growled out.

Violet was standing there with a blank face and staring up the sky. It was clear, too clear. She doesn't like clear days that don't have some clouds. It reminded her of... no one she didn't want to go there. She shook her head mentally trying to forget that dreadful memory.

Violet then turned Genma, still with a striaght face, and said in a demanding voice, "You, servant. Take these bags and put them the kitchen at my house."

"It's not your house. It's your dads'." Genma replied also with a straight face.

"Boy. If you don't take these bags and them in _my_ kitchen in the next two minutes. I will personally castrate you, preventing you from ever having kids, and then I will slit your throat and throw in a river full of piranhas. Now get your ass moving, Genma." Violet said showing so much anger, death, and practically hell itself, in her eyes and so much venom coming out of her mouth that Genma didn't even bother to move from being scared shitless.

"MOVE!!"

Genma grabbed all the bags from her and disappeared from sight in a split second. Never to be seen again until later in the future. Everyone else just stood there in shock for few more moments until Sakura decided to speak up, " Why the hell would you buy lingerie from a mission?"

Violet just stared at Sakura for a moment and then answered, "Because unlike you, Sakura, I know how to control people, mainly men, on a mission. And complete it without anybody holding me back."

Sakura went wide-eyed and became speechless from the way she responded. Violet then teleported away from them and back home. She wanted to get there before Genma started raiding her room.

"Don't get sad Sakura. She tends to get mad after Genma messes with her." Gai said trying to calm her down so that she didn't start crying. Sakura took a deep breath and then walked off. Even though they still had to get their mission for the day, Sakura was choosing to pass it up today so she could have some alone time with Inner Sakura.

By the time Gai and Lee got home it was time for dinner. They immediately sat down at the table once they smelled the food and a few minutes later food was placed right in front of them. They ate in silence until Lee and Gai started talking about training and once that started Violet got up and left to her room so she could have silence.

9: 30 came faster than Violet had expected. But hell, time flies when you meditate to calm your nerves and to suppress yourself from killing two things that wear green spandex all the time. The next thing she knew her door was busted in and Lee shouting, "Hey Violet time to help meeuughh!!"

Violet had thrown her desk that was sitting in the corner of her room. But unfortunate for her it was made out of wood and broke once it hit Lee. "I'll..come back later." Lee said getting up and closing the door behind him.

Lee didn't mind so much being hit with things, but he didn't know he was going to be tortured with wooden desks flying at him when he moved in with Gai. But he didn't mind, he liked living with Gai and Violet. It was better than living out on the street.

* * *

If there are any mistakes please let me know.

Also please leave a reveiw tell me how you like it or don't; doesn't matter.


	5. The mission and the desk

**A/N**- Sorry for the long wait. My friend wanted me to finish typing up these quote things for her so she could put them in her stories that she's writin'.

I hope you'll like this chapter it took me about four hours to write. R&R!!

* * *

While Violet was training she was trying to figure out what kind of desk she would buy today, since her desk was broke in half by Lee when she threw it at last week. For a whole week she had been thinking about a desk. What color should it be, the texture. Should it be made of wood or metal, or both. When Violet has to pick something out for herself, if it's furniture, she gets very picky about things. For when she had to chose a new mattress, she practically took a month to find the perfect one. During that month she either slept one the couch or made Gai sleep on the couch so she could use his bed.

Violet was doing sit-ups by hanging from a tree branch when she just thought that she would just look at different desks until she found the one she liked the most.

'398...399...400,' she did a back-flip off the branch and landed on her feet 200 feet below at the base of the tree, 'Tomorrow I'll shoot for 450, but for right now time to go take a shower and then to go find a desk to replace the one Lee broke.'

Gai and Lee were walking down the street when Lee sneezed out of nowhere. "It seems like someone's talking about you Lee." Gai said enthusiastically. Lee just smiled and nodded his head.

Violet was walking about the village looking in stores trying to find a desk, but all she found was crappy junk. She finally gave and said to herself that she would head to Stone country tomorrow and find a desk there. Plus they have good deals on furniture on the weekends, so even if she didn't find a desk, the least she could buy is nightstand to put next to her bed. And thinking of her room she just remembered that she had to go buy paint to paint her room a different color.

For the past three to four years her room had been the color of a deep maroon red. She had liked her color of chose up until her father had walked in and said, in a booming voice that scared the hell out of her when he got there, that she had picked a wonderful color because it went with the rest of house. She had nearly killed herself in her mind for choosing that color because it reminded her of Christmas. The rest of their house was green, with the exception of the floor which was white. Violet had chosen the colors because if she had let her father chose the colors, they would've been the same color as his spandex suit. So the colors were, in the living-room, a dark forest green, and then in rest of the visible areas was a lighter-beigeish-green that matched the living room. She had also chosen the colors for the rest of the apartment too. Her fathers' room was the same color of the living room and the spare bedroom, Lees' room, was white. She didn't particularly care what that room was since they didn't really use it.

While Violet was walking towards the paint shop, she was debating on her colors or color of her room. She thought of the colors that she liked, that would be dark. Navy blue, Dark purple, or Black. She was leaning towards more of the black because the more she thought about it th dark blue and purple did go with the green in the house. She was thing that the black wouldn't go so she went with it and besides black was her favorite color of all.

Lee and Gai came back home and they smelled paint. So they went to the source and saw that Violet had changed her room by painting it black. They were shocked because not only did she paint her room black, but she had managed to change her carpet to black also, while they were gone.

Gai had a huge grin grow on his cheerful face and he said in a booming that once again scared the hell out of Violet since she didn't know that they were standing there, "Well, it looks like you found an even better wall color to match the rest of the house. Eh, Violet?" With that Lee and Gai went to their rooms to rest up a bit.

Violet stared at her wall and then to the hallways wall and then back again. 'Whack!!' Violet hit her head on the wall that was dry and started to curse herself. She had also went out and bought black sheets and pillow covers so that it matched her room. Violet walked over to her bed and sat down and started to think about what colors that _didn't_ go with _any_ shape of green whatsoever.

* * *

The next day came faster than anyone expected. It was around noon and everyone was out and about walking around.

A messenger ninja could be seen hopping across the roof tops of buildings trying to deliver a message. Radiou was sent from the Hokage to deliver a message to Team 7, 8, 10, Gais' Team, and Violet. They were to report to the Hokage for information about a mission for all of them. He had found all of them and told them to meet with the Hokage in 20 minutes. It wasn't hard to find Violet, because she's mainly at her house after noon. When he got there it seemed like she was putting something big together in her room.

20 minutes later and everyone was in the Hokages' office. "I'm glad that you could all make it here today. I have important information to tell you." Everyone was just staring at her and surprising enough Naruto didn't say a word. "You are to go on a mission to deliver three packages to a country that's across the sea where there are no ninjas."

"No ninjas? What do mean no ninjas?! There are ninjas everywhere we go and across the sea to those countries surrounding us." Naruto practically yelled, deafening almost everyone around him.

"But you're not going to countries surrounding us, Naruto. You're going further out to where to trip takes a week to get there." Tsunade said while everyones' eyes widen. She continued, "Now then, the packages have valuable, priceless items, that if they're stolen they can't be replaced. I also summoned Violet here because she'll be all of yours' guide plus bodyguard, since she has already been there a couple times before when she was doing special missions. The rest of you are to protect these packages and to keep them in your sight at all times. I'm counting on all of you to complete this mission. You are to leave and head out to the ship in one hour. Pack what you think you'll need for two months. Your all dismissed." Everyone bowed and then started to leave except for Violet.

Tsunade started telling her where the ship was and what would be the easiest route to get there unnoticed by any ninjas in the area. She also told her where the packages were to be delivered to and why. After she was finished telling Violet everything she dismissed her with a good luck and to tell her boyfriend she said hi.

* * *

By the time she got to her apartment that she shared with her father and Lee. They had already left to meet everyone at the gate. She had only 20 minutes to pack, so she chose only to bring three extra spandex outfits and two metal mesh shirts. Because her pants have six pockets on each leg and they have a lot of room all she had to do was fold the stuff so that they would fit. And those two things that she grabbed, all of it could fit into one pocket. She the checked her two bottom pockets that held medicine and herbs a bags and small containers. They were there and filled completely. She then grabbed three pairs of flip-flops that she usually wears and put them in the middle pocket opposite of her clothes on her left leg. After that she went and grabbed thirteen scrolls from her dresser that contained a variety of clothes with weapons to just weapons to just clothes by themselves. She put three in with her shoes to fill it up and five in the other two pockets on each leg near the top of her thighs. She grabbed her two favorite kunai, they were pitch black and had the Konoha leaf symbol engraved in each one, and put them in the top pockets were you put your hands in.

Because they were black and so were her pants it didn't matter if they stuck out a little bit. Violet then walked over to her closet and took off her mesh shirt and pulled down the top of her spandex outfit to reveal a her full grown chest, which is a size C to D,in other words big, in a dark gray sports bra. She grabbed some wrappings and put them in her her bottom pocket on her right leg with the medical supplies. Violent reached to back of her closet and grabbed a thin, thin, metal armor chest plate that was customized to fit her perfectly.

It was black with a slight shine to it so no one could see her even if they wanted to when see was hiding in the brush. She slid it on and to her surprise it still fit good. There were a few little slits in the back were she could put two scrolls and they wouldn't go anywhere. And that's what she did. Violet grabbed her two most prized scrolls that held her most favorite weapons that she had killed many people with and stuck them in those slits. She pulled her shirt back on along with the metal mesh shirt. She looked around the room to see if she needed any thing else.

She spotted a note on her knew desk she bought earlier that day. Violet had went to Sand instead and found a black and silver desk that the top and bottom were were black and the metal bars holding it together were silver. Before she had left to see the Hokage she finished putting it together and spray painted in white on top 'R.I.P.' The note on the desk was from Gai and Lee said, 'Why does it have R.I.P on it?'

Violet just laughed and then grabbed her money that was in two bags that she took with her only if she had to go on long trips. Other than that she would just put money in to them if she wasn't using them. They were small enough to fit into the pockets the had her kunai in them and still have enough room to put her hands in there completely.

She locked the door to the apartment and disappeared in a poof to the gate to where everyone was waiting for her.

She arrived and they headed out immediately once she got there without a word. It was a four hour trip and she wasn't going stop for more than 10 minutes total or not stop at all.

When she had got to the gate she saw that Gai, Asuma, and Kakashi were carrying the packages and not that she had a grudge on Kurenai, but the guys seemed more capable of carrying a 35 pound package each. Especially Gai.

* * *

Nearly an hour and half passed before finally Naruto spoke up to say something, "Hey Violet, why don't you have any bags with you? Didn't you bring anything with you?"

"Most of my stuff are in scroll except for a few things."Violet said not even looking back at Naruto.

Violet had her senses turn on to highest point her chakra would let it go. She wanted to make sure no ninjas were going to be within 3 miles of them so that she wouldn't have to fight them. But for any mission that inquires her to be on. There will be a number of ninjas to attack her for no apparent reason too. But she couldn't blame it, she had killed a bunch powerful peoples siblings and they want revenge. It's not her fault she killed them she was just doing her job.

About another half hour passed and Violet sensed another chakra come in the zone (3 miles close to them). She wasn't all that worried because the chakra source was low and there was only one. Five minutes passed and she started to get concerned because that one charkra became three in two minutes then seven in five and they exactly parallel to the group but only stayed two miles away from them. And they hadn't made any movement to get closer. Apparently they knew of her strategy but didn't know of her range

'Smart group. Lets see if they try to attack if we stop for a few minutes.' Violet thought to herself with smirk on hand. "Alright lets take a short break."

Everyone sighed greatly, because they were finally going to take break. All the girls were carrying one backpack and one duffel bag. They were each filled with clothes, hair care products, weapons and a few other things that they thought they needed. Kurenai was an exception for she only brought a backpack like everyone else and it had what she thought she needed like everyone else.

Like she had predicted, the group was coming towards them, ready to attacked, by the looks of their speed. Violet walked out toward the middle of the road and everyone just watched her. She was just standing there, not moving. The next thing, Violet was thrown back and she hit the ground. She had used a substitution jutsu because she turned into a log. Several Kunai were thrown exactly at them and before they could move,Violet appeared right in front of them holding all the kunai in between each finger. She threw them back and six out of the seven ninja fell from trees. The last ninja jumped out of the tree and right in front of Violet. He chuckled then ran at her and she never budge an inch. Right as the kunai he was holding was just a centimeter away from her eye, her hand flew up and grabbed his so he wouldn't be able to move. He tried to get his hand back but it wouldn't move and she showed no signs of letting go.

Violet had a blank face and everyone was just staring wide-eyed. While the ninja struggled to get his hand back, Violet reached into her right pocket and grabbed her kunai knife and took it out. Once the ninja got a glimpse of the metal, he started kicking Violet in the stomach, but she still didn't move or show any signs of pain. She drew the blade back and it was still leveled with her hip and with one quick movement she went in an upward motion and stabbed the ninja in the heart killing him quickly.

He fell on her and transported each other somewhere and dumped his body. When she returned she had blood on her shirt. Violet summoned chakra into her finger tips and put it over the blood spot and then pulled her away. While her was pulling away, the blood was coming of and out of her shirt so it was spotless. Once it was all out she just threw the blood on the ground and told everyone to get there stuff.

They left and got to the ship right on time. They boarded the ship and they were shown to their rooms. Each room could hold four people so each team just shared a room and Violet got her own. The rooms were quite nice. They had clean sheets for the beds and tight woven carpet. So it was soft but also hard at the same time.

On the bottom bunks were all the senseis, plus Sasuke, Neji, Shino, Choji. Everyone else had the top bunks. Violet chose to also have a bottom bunk, but she used the bunk above hers to put stuff on.

* * *

**A/N**

Sorry if the lines started bugging you but i wanted to try them out to see if it went alright.

Tell me how you liked it. And it will get better. I'm going to spoil anything but

I would like know if I should put or metion more of Vi's boyfriend.

So if you think i should put it your please.

Thanx for all who reveiwed and for reading.

AmaneRose


	6. The enemy Nightmare

**A/N-** Alright!!! Another chapter done!!!

Just a heads up--the peoms in this story don't belong to me-

They belong to my oh-so-Emo friend----Danyelle Meyer (or Icecream Skittles Addict) They belong to her but I wouls like to know how you liked them so I can tell her.

**Also-** You don't have to do this but it would help you get a better feel of it,

Play My Immortal by Evanescence---over and over and over again until the end of the ship incedent. It gives the story a better feel.

Read and Reveiw please!!

* * *

Violet tossed back and forth under her covers. They had been on the ship for two nights now and the storm outside her window was fierce and strong. Waves crashed against the side of the boat rocking it back and forth, side to side. Lightening flashed incredibly, lighting the whole sky up in just a second. The thunder was loud enough to wake anybody, hence the reason why people were up and running around the ship screaming things that would frighten anybody into thinking that ship was going to sink and be lost at sea forever. 

Sweat covered her body as Violet thrashed back and forth as if she was one with waves outside the ship. Her dream intensified dramatically and she shot awake when the shear force of a wave tipped the boat so hard it nearly flipped it on its side and cracked her window. She rolled to edge of her bed, sat up and looked out her window. She usually felt comfort in the darkness and when it rained, but tonight she hated it. She hated everything about the darkness. The night. The rain. EVERYTHING!!

She stood up and balanced herself so she wouldn't fall when the boat rocked. Violet heard voices run down the hallway yelling something about the engine about to give out if this weather keeps up. Violet looked out the window. The weather, when it rained she found out, usually reflected how she felt even though she had no control whatsoever towards the weather. The storm was angry, just like her. It wanted to release every bit of anger on anything that was close by. And they so happened to be the ones close enough to it. But unlike the storm, Violet couldn't release her anger whenever she wanted. She has to keep it to herself, and not let anyone know of what is going on inside her. A battle, mainly of control to keep herself from snapping.

Violet heard someone open to room next hers, her father and team's room, and say something to them and closed the door and head towards her room. The metal door that was closed shot open and man about in his late twenties came in and said in a frantic rant, "Get all of your stuff, the captain said we're abandoning ship because the engine is about to blow from all this pressure and force going on out there." He closed the door to go tell the rest of the people on board.

'_Abandon ship. What is he thinking? Even if we do abandon ship what good will it do? Heh...what has happened to me? I'm usually not like this...It's all **your **__fault, for doing this to me. You enjoyed giving me pain then and even if you aren't here now...you still make feel pain in the most insightful ways possible. I hate you. I hate everything about you...Akuma.'_

Violet took a deep breath and gathered her things and left her cabin. She was one of the last people to reach the deck. She looked up at the sky and saw how black and beautiful it was, the rain hitting her face was soothing and it comforted. Violet closed her eyes and his face popped up and she opened her eyes quickly growing angry at the storm now. The storm seemed to react the same way because right when she got angry again a huge wave hit the right side of the boat and sent her flying onto the deck.

She felt herself being hauled up by a strong figured. She couldn't see who it was since it was so dark out. He brought her to her feet and started to drag her to a lifeboat where, when she got there, saw everyone she was supposed to escort was there except...except her father. She was lifted up and helped into the boat, she turned around and saw her father get into the boat. He risked his life to come get her even though he could've been thrown overboard into the ocean and drowned at any moment.

"You alright!?!" He yelled over the excruciating sound of the storm that somehow seemed to get louder by the second. All she could do is nod her head in agreement. He stared at her for a moment just to make sure, "I'm fine!!" Violet yelled back and he nodded his head and turned back to the captain and told him they were ready.

They were lowered into the ocean just below them. Violet looked back at the captain and saw that there was another boat with crew members in it waiting on the captain to get in so they could also decend below and soon enough once they were released, the captain got into his boat and they also started to decend as well.

Violet and everyone were riding on the waves trying to hold on since the waves were to strong to get out the oars and start paddling. Violet looked back at the sky and remembered what Akuma had said to her once when he was staring at a picture of somebody he hated with all his might and will,

_'Hate me,_

_Detest me,_

_Yet make me feel alive,_

_Condemn me,_

_Kill me,_

_'Cause this is a goal for I which I'll strive,_

_Laugh at me,_

_Call me names,_

_And I'll just laugh at you,_

_Slap me,_

_Punch me,_

_You're pretty fucked up too._

_No matter how you look at it,_

_It'll always be the same,_

_In every human soul; we know_

_That our life is a fucked up game...'_

Violet looked to the side of the boat just in time as lightening went of and saw a huge a wave coming straight for them.

_'You look at me,_

_As if I'm poison,_

_And say my name,_

_As if its cursed...'_

Her eyes widen and she turned and looked back at the group and yelled at the top of he lungs, "Get the oars into the water!! We have to turn the boat!!"

Everyone turned in the direction that Violet was pointing at and saw the wave when the sky lit up with glee. They wasted no time when they got the paddles out and tried turning the boat so the front of the boat went directly into the wave so they didn't end up drowning and wrecking the boat.

_'And everytime I see this,_

_My heart just seems to burst,_

_My entire world shatters,_

_And everything seems worse...'_

The other boats around Violets boat saw what they were doing and the wave and started doing exactly what they were doing. Unfortunately unlike Violet and her crew they didn't turn in time and were crushed when the wave hit them.

Violets boat shot into the air from the force of the wave were now riding it. They all held onto the oars and the boat for their lives.

_'Please help me,_

_Please stop the pain,_

_Please just end,_

_This god-awful game.'_

After they had gone over the wave, the storm died down very quickly. They all caught their breath as they were able to breath a little easier now. Violet looked back and saw the ship sinking and the wreckage of the other ships that were carrying the crew members. Nothing was spared. Everyone's eye's saddened a little, but Violet just looked the same.

"Start paddling...will stop in a little bit so that way I find out where we are and what direction we need to head in." Violet said sternly, showing no emotion whatsoever to what just took place. She turned back around and they all started to paddle.

* * *

After a few hours of paddling Gai started to get concerned that his daughter wasn't her usual self. She was more distant then usual. Gai leaned forward and asked, "Are you alright, Vi?" Violet turned and looked back her father and smiled a sad smile, "Yeah. I'm fine."

When she opened her eyes her father saw sadness, but it wasn't for the people on the ship, it was for something else. It was for the reason why she quit being in the ANBU. It was the reason why she was never the same like she once was before that mission. Gai went back to paddling with a concerned and saddened look on his face. Violet went back to staring at the sky and started to remember things from earlier.

_'My father is so stupid. He would risk his life for me even though he knows that if I stayed behind I still would've lived...heh..Akuma...you can't keep me in pain for long can you? You couldn't even give me a good beating without me trying to get up and stand or just try to stay awake. Could it have been because you were getting soft or was because you knew why I couldn't give up and become weak so I could be your lackey. You knew I thrived for staying alive and strength because of ...him. The one I keep the closest to me. The one that makes me feel safe and strong throughout any situation. The one I can trust with anything I tell him...my father. My source of energy and pride. That's why you couldn't beat me up enough to learn my place in the world. You couldn't stand to make someone suffer that adored their father instead hating them like you did. ' _Violet looked away from the black sky and towards the horizon where she saw a a stream of light breaking through the barriers of darkness to light up those below.

_'Dad...Akuma...Why?" _Violet stopped rowing and told the rest of them they could also stop to give their arms some rest. "We made a lot of progress...now..lets just let current take us somewhere."

They all had blank faces, but hell, if it was to let them take a break for along time. What the hell. Why not? They all relaxed under the darkness of the clouds above them. Honestly, Violet just wanted to stop so that way the stream of light would last a lot longer and wouldn't disappear as fast.

After a few more hours the clouds cleared almost completely and they just let themselves drift with the current. Kurenai sat up really quick, shocking the people around.

"What is it, Kurenai-sensei?" Kiba asked.

"I thought I smelled smoke from a boat, but I must've imagined it." With that she laid back down and then everyone heard a poof behind them. They all turned and saw that Violet had summoned a hawk and she was writing something on a piece of paper and put it in a little pouch on its leg.

"I said I just imagined it." Kurenai stated.

"Well..whoever said I was going from what you said. I heard a motor boat a while back and I wanted to make sure if it was going away, towards, or around us before I sent out the bird." She tossed the bird into the air and it flew off with great speed. "Now all we do is wait."

* * *

A bird could be seen flying directly towards a huge boat. The captain of that ship saw the brown bird and walked out just as it landed on the railing. He saw that the bird was carrying a letter and read it. It said, "Hello, Our ship sunk and we are in dire need for your assistance. I you wish to help us then nod to my pet bird Kiraa. If not then put the note back and wave him off. But please we're stranded in a life boat with 17 people and no food whatsoever. Can you help us please? If you agree just follow Kiraa and he'll bring you right to us. Thanx."

The captain wasted no time in agreeing. He told his crew men to follow the bird and they did.

* * *

They were all laying down just soaking up the sun. But for Lee his gaze kept drifting towards Violet as if there was something on her face. He couldn't quit staring until out of nowhere she asked, "Nani?"

She scared Lee for a moment and then looked away. He hadn't realized that her eyes had opened sometime ago and were staring right back at him even though he was staring at her lips the whole time. Everyone was staring at her and Lee until they heard a ship horn and Violets bird landed on the side of the of the boat. Violet stood up and waved towards the boat that they were over where they were.

"Ah..Are you the one that wrote this, my dear?" Asked the captain happily.

"Yep, and might I ask if your heading over towards Banshou City?" Violet asked.

"Yeah I think so. Why? When do you need to be there?"

"In about four days."

"Well, alright then climb aboard. And Might I ask what your name is young Lasey?"

"Rose." Said Violet after being helped aboard the old ship. The crew members then helped the rest of the group with their luggage and them onto the ship. Kakashi looked the crew and had a suspicion that there was something wrong with this but it wasn't the first time he got something wrong.

With two days left for the trip, the whole group once again had to share cabins again but it was a little more cramped and the girls had to share beds with each other to save some room. Kureani and Violet shared a bed and Tenten and Sakura shared since Sakura refused to share a bed with Ino. Ino and Hinata also had to share a bed, but since that they only got a few rooms also and there was one bed left Neji took that bed and shared the room with the girls. The other guys got their own beds and they really didn't care all that much.

Lee was walking about the ship when he decided to go on the deck and just look around. When he got up there he saw that Violet was leaning on the railing looking at the sky. It was clear except for the few clouds that just decided to hang around. She looked like she was distant with thinking about something, when he noticed that the hawk from a few days ago came flying up to her and landed on the railing. He saw her take off the letter that was on the bird and then the bird poofed away. He didn't want to by nosy but he couldn't help it and he then walked up to her.

"Hey Vi...I mean Rose." Lee said cheerfully and leaned on the railing next to her.

"Hey." Came Violets' emotionless response.

"What's that you got?"

"A while back I sent a letter with some information about our trip to the guy who is supposed to meet us when we dock, telling him when we'll arrive around and he sent a letter back to me. I haven't read it yet."

"Then why don't you read it now."

"Nah..It's alright. I'll read it later. But at the moment I have some things I still have to complete and figure out before we get onto land. So if you excuse me, I'll see you later." She leaned off the railing and started to walk back to her cabin. Lee just stared at her retreating form and once she was out of view he looked back out at the ocean.

'God..what I am thinking! I can't start to like her, I like Sakura! And plus she's 15, a year and a half older than me!! Ugh!!' Lee mentally start to beat the shit out of himself.

Once Violet got into her cabin no one was in there. 'Thank God.'

She sat down on her and Kurenai's bunk and opened the letter and started to read it,

_'Dear Vi,_

_Sorry to hear that, but things happen and you really can't expect anything. Try forgetting that guy, he's not around anymore to hurt you, so don't bother remembering him. He was a teme and you know it. _

_Remember I was there too. Even though we hadn't met face to face and talked yet, but we did see each other. Try not to think about anything that involves him. You'll get a better nights rest. And plus you need to get a good nights rest if you want to see me perfectly, and not be pissed. If you kep having those dreams, I'll help them stay away from you when you get here. I'll be waiting._

_You have my heart,_

_Dani'_

Small smile graced her lips as she finished reading the letter. Violet couldn't wait until she saw Dani again. It had been a year to two years since the last time she saw Dani. But they had kept in contact via letters.

Violets eyes wondered down to the floor and she started to think of Akuma again. She didn't really want to, but she couldn't fight where her mind left to. She started to remember when she was in his home that she was to be, for a mission.

She was suppose to act like an apprentice towards him to know how to be a strong Shinobi warrior. He figure out one day that she was lying to him about certain information that he was supposed to be getting from her round trips of the villages and territory. He saw it in her eyes and knew she was lying. Akuma grabbed her roughly and pulled into a room with concrete walls and threw her to the back wall. The black haired konoichi's head made contact with the wall and cracked her skull. He walked up to her and grabbed a fist full of hair and pulled her up and started to punch, beat, and torture the girl until he felt the need to stop. She got dizzy and fell to the ground unconscience. The last thing she remembered or heard from the man before she fell into a deep sleep,

_'Round and round she goes,_

_Where she'll stop,_

_No one knows._

_Over and over she lies,_

_Trying hard to break,_

_The weakened bonds she tied._

_Little Miss Perfect Liar,_

_Finally caught in her game,_

_No one is going to help you,_

_So just live with the shame.'_

Violet wasbrought out of her thoughts when her father walked into the room. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. She was taken aback with this action until she realized that she was crying. Violet leaned her head into Gai's chest and let her tears flow more freely. Letting them soak into her fathers chest. She felt comfort, caring, and hope being with her father. And She liked it. It almost instantly got her mind off of Akuma.

* * *

As the ship was pulling into the harbor the group got ready and changed so they wouldn't look so weird. Once they were done the ship docked and Violet thanked the crew for their help. They wished them good luck and hoped that they would have a safe journey to where ever they were going.

The ship left and they walked through the porting docks. People were either bringing in fish or heading out to go get fish or leaving and coming with goods. It seemed like they were walking for a half hour before the finally got to where they supposed to be. Naruto had started complaining about the walk but soon shut up when Violet looked at him with death in her eyes and never said another word.

They were in front of a gate that had trees on either side. They were sitting on the ground relaxing. They were wearing normal clothes so they would blend in with people and they had removed their headbands. Kakashi kept his mask on and just replaced his headband with an eye-patch. Naruto was wear some black pants with an orange shirt that had a Ramen cup on the front. Sasuke was wearing his usual shorts, but with a regular Navy Blue shirt and black gloves. Sakura had on a red shirt with a flower design on it, along with some beige pants. Ino was wearing a purple tank top with the same colored shorts. Shikamaru was wearing his usual outfit but with a white shirt underneath it. Choji was wearing black pants and a white shirt. Kiba was wearing his same outfit but his pants were a green. Shino didn't change much, expect that he put on a smaller jacket that you can see his face better with. Hinata just switch to wearing a gigantic white sweater that felt comfortable on her. Neji was wearing black pants and a whit t-shirt and Lee put on black pants and a beige colored shirt. Tenten was wearing a tight blood red tank top with black cargo pants.

Now for the Jonins, Kakashi settled for dark green pants with an black tank top that showed off his muscles. Gai was wearing black pants with a dark green shirt. Asuma was wearing a white shirt with black pants. Kurenai dressed up in a maroon red shirt and some black pants that stopped above her ankles. Violet was wearing her same out fit, minus the headband, metal mesh shirt, and to replace her green spandex suit, she was wearing just a plain black sports bra.

Ten minutes passed and someone started to walk up to the them. The group turned to see who it was and saw that it was a guy about 17 years old. He had on black baggy pants with black chains and since it was falling down slightly, you could see that he was was wearing black boxers. He also had on a black tank top that fit his every muscle and showed them off. He had short dark brown hair that was going in every direction. Violet's eyes widen and a huge grin was placed on her face. The guy saw it and smiled back with happiness. Violet got and ran to the man and yelled, "Dani!!"

Violet kissed the man called Dani and he kissed back with as much passion as she did. They broke apart and all the ninjas eyes were wide except for the Jonins since they new who he was from the start. "It never surprises me of how great of a greeting I get from you every time I see you, Vi."

"Hehe." They hugged each other harder and rocked from side to side for a moment, then broke apart.

Violet lead Dani back over to the group and she introduced everyone except the Jonin because he already knew them. After they all talked for a moment Dani started to lead them away from there spot and down a pathway into the forestry area. After their short walk they came to clearing where there were three trucks. There were two guys leaning on one of the trucks and they nodded in Dani's direction and he nodded back.

"What they doing here? Aren't they supposed to be at the base?" Violet asked Dani.

"Yeah, they are. But I needed a few other people to drive down the trucks. And anyway they had done their share at the base. They could've used a few hours away. And besides the generals were to busy yelling at the Second year to start getting the place fixed up for the Newbies."

"Ah..Alright, the rest of you put your stuff in the backs of the trucks and get in them. Me and Dani will drive one truck and Asuma you'll drive the other one, alright."

They all nodded their heads and did as they were told. Once everyone was in their seats the two Second years got in to the back of Asuma's truck and they drove off. These are how they are seated in the different trucks:

**_Driver middle front passenger seat_**

_**pass. Pass. Pass.**_

**TRUCK #1**

VIOLET SHIKAMARU GAI

NEJI TENTEN INO

**TRUCK #2**

DANI NARUTO KAKASHI

KIBA SAKURA HINATA

**TRUCK#3**

ASUMA SHINO KURENAI

LEE CHOJI SASUKE

They all left the clearing they were in and turned onto a road and started heading towards their first stop on their trip.

* * *

Hope You Enjoyed It.

This took a long time to write.

Please Reveiw, especially because my friend wants to know if you liked her peoms or not.


	7. Home?

A/N- This may not be as good, but I was kinda in a hurry to get this up and just kinda ignore my military stuff. I was making it my way.

* * *

In the trucks everyone sat in silence. Violet was leading everyone to place that only she and Dani knew about, plus the two Second years. Shikamaru was slouching in his seat and looking out the window in front of him. He couldn't/ didn't want to look out the other windows because that would cause him to either see Violet on his left or Gai on his right. And he really didn't bother with it, so he just studied the part of the truck that was in front of him. There was a screen that showed the time and to the left of it there was a knob and below it was buttons that had the numbers one through six. Curiosity got the better of him, so Shikamaru leaned forward and pressed the button that had a number six on it and out of nowhere Paralyzer by Finger Eleven. It shocked everyone in the car except Violet and Gai who just watched Shikamaru press various buttons that something different on each channel.

After a few seconds Violet reached over and pressed the knob in turning off the radio. "Haha...it scared ya, didn't it?" Violet asked grinning at Shikamaru.

"It..It just surprised me. That's all."

"Huh...well anyway everyone stay quiet. I have to call and ask Dani something." Violet pulled out a phone and put it on a stand right by her and punched in some numbers, "ring..ring...Yo, what do ya need?"

"Hehehe, well I was wondering if you would want to go of road for a short cut?" Everyone in her truck stared at Violet and saw the mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"Hmm...well..why not, It'll be fun. But keep the line open, I'll get Asuma on, so they know what's gonna happen."

"Alright, but make it quit the turn is going to come up soon."

"Alright...ring..ring...Hola Amigos."

"Hi Kurenai. Just to let know we're going off road."

"Alrighty."

A few seconds later and dirt road came up on the side of the road and all turned off. Within a few minutes they entered an area that was practically all mud and Violet turned on the radio and Lights and Sounds by Yellowcard. She turned it up and everyone in all the cars heard it playing loud and clear. Gai, Kakashi, Dani, Asuma, and Violet all chuckled for a short moment and then Dani and Vi sped up and out of nowhere Violet started to turn the car making it slide in the mud, flinging it everywhere. Dani soon followed and Asuma Just stayed back because he didn't feel like driving like a mad person like they were.

Everyone was sliding everywhere and guys didn't know what to do and girls were having a blast because instead of trying to go against the turn they just went with it and let the car fling them around. They were laughing and so were the Jonins that were in the car with them.

A few hours passed and they had stopped their fun after of about 20 minutes. A huge base like compound came into view as the three trucks started to drive up on the road. The trucks slowed down and they slowed down to talk with a guy standing outside a small little rest building.

"Can help you?...Oh Colonel Maito, I heard you were coming back. I just didn't think it was today. I thought you were going to come when the Newbies got here." Said the man.

"Well that was the plan, before something came up." She nodded her head to signal to the other people and the trucks.

"Ah, I see." He looked up and nodded towards Dani in the truck behind hers. "Well alright then, I suppose that you arre just stopping for a short visit then, eh?"

"Yep, and plus I need to get a few things, before head out?"

"Alright well let me raise the bar and you'll be on your way."

"Alright."

The bar raised and as they went through the gate the soldier nodded towards the drivers. "Colonel, eh?" Gai asked amused.

"Yeah, me and Dani are Colonel's here and plus we needed something do while we were here."

"Ah."

The vehicles pulled up and stopped in front of a building and parked. Both Dani and Vi got out of their trucks and told them they would be back and they walked off to the building. When they got in the building Violet was greeted numerous times before they got to their destination. The information room.

"So, Vi, tell me again why you couldn't wait until the day before we had to come back to get look at these." Dani said picking up a few folders and then handing them to Violet.

"I wanted to get it out of the way and also so won't forget."

"Ah, well, so you told me that some of our Newbies are going to be the group that you brought, correct?"

"Yep. I haven't told them yet though."

"Why not?"

"Hokage's order. It's...supposed to be a surprise. I told the Hokage and she now knows.."

"She?"

"Yes, she,...the Third died. And the Hokage now knows of my routines to come here and help out. And since when I told her about this trip, a mission came up to come here and deliver something, which reminds me that we need to take those to Houseki, and since the new year is coming up, she thought it would be a fun new experience for the group. So now I have to get stuck babysitting a group of sixteen people and ruin my vacation with you."

Dani eyes saddened when he saw that she started to get tears in her eyes and walked over to her and hugged her from behind to comfort her. "It won't be any different like if they were here or not. Nothing will make me change the plans that I made." He grinned and Violet felt it on the side on neck and slightly blushed at the thought of how many ways they could get away with not getting caught.

"Alright, but hurry up I want to get back so I can get ready to take those boxes to Houseki."

"Fine, fine. By that way." He let go of her and went back to get the rest of the files.

"Hehehe!!"

The two were spotted walking in the courtyard to get back to the main building so they could leave when two of the second years started to get into a fight. They ran up and put there stuff down and started to pull the two apart. They weren't really into getting in a fight at the moment, but just then one of them elbowed Violet in then and sent her flying back a few feet. Now she was pissed and Dani knew it. Violet got off the ground ran up and punched the guy who hit face and nearly knocked him out. A general was running up and saw this and went and checked up on Violet and she just walked off towards the trucks. Soon afterwards Dani followed with the files in hand.

Violet stomped up to the truck, got in and slammed the door shut. She started wiping the blood off of her upper lip and her nose. They saw Dani run up to his truck and toss the files in and ran up to Violet right when that General got there. Dani handed her a couple tissues and the General started talking.

"You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah!" Violet said angrily. "And did you find out the names of those two?"

"Uh, yeah." Violet reached over Shikamaru and her father and pulled out a notebook/binder from the dashboard along with a pen. The General told her their names and then asked what she was going to do. "I'm going to deal with it when I get back. I'll decide their punishment later." He nodded and went back inside.

"You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah." She said in a quieter voice. Dani nodded his head and went back to the truck and then started to lead the group out of the base and to their final destination before they start their vacation.

A couple more hours and the was now setting and they finally turned off of the road they were on and onto a dirt road which they slowed down greatly since it was slightly bumpy. Tall trees of various types were surrounding the road and they area around them. They finally pulled up to a huge house and the trucks stopped and everyone got out. And stretched their aching muscles.

"Welcome to your home for the next year and half." Violet said cheerfully and started to get the bags out of the back of the truck.

"Home?" All of them said at once confused.

* * *

So tell me what you think and once again I was in hurry because I want to start on a chapter for my Inuyasha story that I haven't touched since like January and I really want to get at least one chapter up for it.

So forgive if this isn't updated for awhile, but I will be adding stuff to it from time to time so it will be updated.

Leave a review. And Thanx for all who have been reading.


	8. How we met

Here's the next chaptr. I hope you like it.

The story will become more LeeXOc l8tr in the chapters. I just have to work my way up to it.

Enjoy!!

**Also**: I give you warning of some painful viloence to characters. If you have sympathy pain for people already you might want to go ahead and grab ur shoulder then.

* * *

It had been three weeks since the group had arrived at 'their new home for a year and a half'. So far they had settled in and had gotten accustomed to their new surroundings. They had unpacked and nearly fainted when they had tried Violet's food.

They had delivered the packages and to the Jonins relief, they didn't have to take them. Unfortunately when Gai or Lee tried to get near Violet they couldn't even get attention because Dani always had. It seemed like, to Gai, they were inseparable and they were. Violet would talk to them and tell them that they were going to do that day. So far they had been to the beach and had visited the amusement park, which Neji, Shikamara, Shino, and Naruto and Sasuke are now afraid of.

Kakashi was looking for Violet in the now empty house. He needed to know what to do if the truck suddenly blew a..ahem..blew a fuse. But when he got to the house it was eerily quiet. To quiet to Kakashi's liking too. He went upstairs, because he found out that that's where Violet mostly hangs out...with Dani. He got to there room, which he's afraid to go into because of god knows what laying around. He opened the door a smidge and looked in, to his relief there were no bodies laying in bed except for Dani's, who was shirtless. The door then swung open and scared Kakashi shitless.

"Can I help you?" Asked a very annoyed raven haired girl. Wearing only a towel with her hair in a disarray on her head.

Kakashi didn't really want to know, but he good take a wild guess. "..uhh..who is it Vi?" Dani moaned from the bed waking up slightly from the sudden noise. "Not my dad."

"Alright then...when you finish..come back to bed, it's getting cold without you here."

"Be there in a moment, hun." Violet just stared at Kakashi half glaring and half annoyed. "So?"

"uh..uh...How do fix you fix a fuse?" He said so fast that it was amazing that Violet even understood him.

She walked out of the bedroom and pushed Kakashi out into the hallway. Kakashi had to look away to prevent himself from staring at her in the wrong way that would somehow get him castrated or worse...get him killed. "Take the spark plug out. Wipe it off. Then put it back in and turn the car on."

"Right. Got it." Kakashi then turned walked as fast as could away from the _devil child._ Violet turned around and walked back into her room that she shared with Dani, but when she walked in she had to stop and look at the guy that had found in the most unpredicted way. She smiled and laid down next to him and started to remember how they met even though it was an unpleasant meeting in the first place.

_Violet was being drug down a hard stone hallway that had nothing but dirt and cement in the whole thing. It was the dungeon where all the holding cells were for the prisoners. She was only drug down here when she didn't do something right or when she refused to do something when she was told so. Violet was still new to the whole ordeal and was just starting to learn what she has to do right and what she can't do without getting beat up. _

_While she was being dragged she hadn't realized that there had been more prisoners coming into the building lately. She stopped her struggling from Akuma's grasp on her shoulder and took the chance to see only a few of the new people before Akuma grabbed her harder and made her scream in pain and agony. Apparently he liked to see people in pain, but the would probably be the reason why he tried so hard to make her do something wrong. Violet kicked, screamed, cursed, and did all that she could to free herself from his deathly grip._

_A young boy with brown hair, that was in spikes and down to his chin.(looks like the fourth hokage but with brown hair.), was being lead down the same hallway but towards the two. His clothes were ripped and he had cuts everywhere. He was struggling to get free of the chains and the guards that were holding him down. As he was being forced down the hallway he started hearing screams of a girl and his struggles then started to settle down a bit. The guards finally stopped moving in front of cell and the door for him, but before he went in the started taking off the chains since they noticed he wasn't paying any attention and watching the hallway. When he saw an outline of two bodies coming down towards him, the screams were getting louder with every step taken by the figure. The guards started to push him in his cell but he wouldn't so they hit him over the head and shoved him. As the door to cell shut the guards left and the figures of the two peoples came into view. He see the one was a man. Strong by the looks of it and the other was of a girl. She was being gripped right where the hollow part of shoulder was and the guys fingers were practically making her bleed from the force of the grip. _

_They stopped right in front of him, in front of a cell that was completely surrounded by concrete. The girl was still screaming and kicking for her life and that's when it happened. The guy that was holding her grabbed her by th throat and through her into the door, busting it open and making her hit the concrete wall cracking it. The boy could practically hear back pop several times..or maybe...it was her head. Which ever one, but he didn't like the sound of it. He saw her twitch and lift her head and he sighed in relief._

_"Watch what you do next time..." Dani shivered from the tone of the man's voice. Cold and heartless, with a slight hint of amusement. It was sickening. "or else you might get yourself killed."_

_The man turned with an evil grin planted on his face. He left with it and slammed the door shut. It gave Dani a chill all the way down his spine. However the guy was...he didn't want to meet him...ever._

_The next few days passed by fairly quick and never once had the door to the girls cell opened for food. Only for a beating. Which it took all his to not say anything for when he had heard the raven haired girl talk back, the next thing he heard from the cell was sounds of beating and screams of agony. _

_Violet sat in the corner of her cell, in the dark, cold, and emptiness. The was nothing she could do except wait for the guards to open her cell and let her out. She knew that the only way to get out faster than to just sit there and wait was to fight back and draw attention to herself so she wouldn't have to endure the pain of starvation, hypothermia, and any disease that could running around in the dungeon. But to her surprise, Akuma, was as heartless as she had thought. He had told of the diseases and the reason why he tortures people in the dungeon, but she would have never guess that he could be caring. Or as caring as a cold-hearted killer could get. If something was his, he would take care of it and do whatever he wanted with it, even if the thing he owned was a person. Considering to Akuma, Violet was his and seeing how he keeps things, he wouldn't let anyone else have her. So if she showed emotion to someone else she would get beat for it. But he only threatened to kill her just to make her scared. _

_When he punishes her he does whatever he wants, but when he puts her in her cell, he makes sure nothing gets in to harm her so she won't die. She kind of liked that he would make sure of her safety from diseases and other things, but she liked that after she was let out of her cell no guards were around to bother her and she could take as much time as she wanted to get back upstairs and to her personal bathroom to clean up, which was somehow always already made and kept warm for her so she could relax. 'Even though he's heartless and cruel...he can be nice when he wants.' Violet had a stupid grin on her face when she thought that._

_The door her cell opened all the way and no one was standing there. Violet stood up and walked to the door and leaned against frame so she wouldn't fall down and hurt herself more than she already was. She looked around, her vision blurry. Her eyes stopped scanning when something shifted in front of her. She looked at the figure and let eyes adjust to light and come into focus._

_When her vision was normal again she saw that there was a boy about 15 sitting on the floor in front of her. He moved to stand and she flinched slightly. It didn't go unnoticed._

_"Are you alright?" He asked._

_Violet saw he was cute and slightly blushed when he addressed her. "I..I'm fine. Thank You...But you shouldn't talk to me if want to stay alive."_

_"Why?"_

_'Damn..He's a persistent one...Let's just hope that he's not like this when he's around Akuma.' Violet heard a door open and then took the hint that she was taking to long. She bowed and then left the area to continue with her usual routine, leaving the boy to himself._

Violet woke to sound of yelling throughout the house. She moaned out of annoyance and heard rustling in the room. She opened her eyes and saw Dani getting dressed. It seemed he had noticed her awaken and walked over and gave her a kiss as if they were newly weds and he was going to work.

"Good evening, love?" He said mockingly. Violet laughed slightly and stretched.

Violet got of bed and went over to the dresser, and since she didn't want to get fully dressed, she just put on her undergarments and then slipped on a short dark red idetachi. She brushed her black hair but still left it down to frame her flawless face. Once she was done she and Dani left to go downstairs where all the noise was coming from. But right as she was seen entering the kitchen, everything went deathly silent.

"This reminds of camp." Violet stated astonished.

"Uh-huh." Dami agreed.

"Where have you been?!" Naruto yelled from his chair.

"Sleeping."

"While you were sleeping, we were starving to death." The blond exclaimed.

"Well, if you were so hungry..why didn't you just make yourself dinner?" Violet stated.

"Are you kidding?!" Sakura blurted. "Your cooking is better than I've ever tasted before."

"You flatter me." and with that Violet went and started cooking while Dani sat in stool on the other side of the island chuckling.

Violet was starting to need help with cooking and so Dani, being the good boyfriend he was, went in and started helping. Dinner that night was delicious. But while they ate Kakashi kept looking up at Dani and Violet. One time when he looked up, Dani was looking at him and Kakashi saw a look in his eyes stating, If-you-tell-I'll-hurt-you. And Kakashi wasn't up for getting beat up at the moment.

When everyone went to bed that night, it took Violet awhile because she still couldn't get that memory out of her head. Also Kakashi was having a hard time getting to sleep because he was trying to think of a way of how to tell Gai about his oh-so-youthful daughter without getting himself killed by either of the two...or Gai for that matter.

* * *

So tell me what you think.

When I write violence scenes should I make it more detailed as to what happens?

Should I make the _'personal'_ scenes more graphic?

Tell me what you think and what I can improve on.

Thanx!


	9. Sharing the Burden

Sorry for the long wait but I have had some troubles at home and at school, but I hope you like this chapter.

Oh and sorry if there's any mistakes in the story.

R&R

* * *

A week passed and everything was the same except for Kakashi who was often seen staring off into the distance with or without his book in hand. Dani and Violet were also more alert around Kakashi making sure he wasn't getting any ideas of how to Gai about his daughter. Because if that happened all three of them knew that Kakashi was going to get a beating once Violet got out of her five hour lecture from her father. It was pretty obvious that it was going to longer than an hour if this statement was brought up.

Violet was walking around the house out of boredom. There was no one around except for a few people because they were all down at the beach that Kurenai _insisted_ on going to. It didn't bother anybody that much but Violet just wanted to stay at home for the day. She wasn't up for excitement. The only other people in the house were Tenten, she wanted to polish her weapons which actually she didn't bring her swim suit, and Lee who didn't give a reason except for that he wanted time to think. It broke Gai's heart to know that neither of the two people he cared about were going but he got over it quick. And plus noboby really wanted to see Gai in a Speedo in the first place. And thanks to Dani it's now permanently stuck on her cell phone. She doesn't know how to delete the pictures off of it and no one will tell her.

Lee was in the living room watching TV and Violet went and sat down next to him on the love seat. He tensed up a bit but then settled back down when he saw how distant she was. "Are you ok?" Violet was to got up in her memories to realize that he was talking to her. "Vi?" He waved his hand in front of her and snapped his fingers. The snapping brought her back and she then turned to Lee, smiled, and then said, "How are you, Lee?"

"I should be asking you that, but I'm fine." Violet blushed slightly from embarrassment and then looked at the TV for no apparent reason. "I'm fine too."

"You sure?"

"...no." Violet said silently more to herself than to Lee.

"You wanna talk about it?" Lee said trying to show his gentlemen feature.

"Not...really." She spaced again going back to her memories.

"Oh..alright then."

They sat in complete silence for another hour before Lee tried to start a conversation again.

"Are you sure you're alright? Because you've been spacing a lot. Probably more than Kakashi sensei."

"No. I'm not alright." She said louder than she wanted scaring Lee. She saw him jump out of the corner of her and looked towards her feet. "Sorry. I've just been caught up in my memories."

Lee thought for a moment then got an idea. "Well is it possible that your memories keep popping up because they want you to share them. If they do then you can tell me. I'll listen."

"I highly doubt it, it would probably confuse you and that's a problem."

"What is?"

"You listening. That's the problem. It's not that I think you shouldn't listen it's just that you listen to much and if I tell you my memories then you would just get sympathetic and would take pity on me. If I told my memories...you'd be scared for life."

Lee stared wide-eyed at the girl before him. He couldn't believe his ears. "I want be sympathetic. I promise. Just tell me and it would lift that burden.."

"And then place another burden in its place heavier than the one before it." Violet said cutting Lee off. "Lee..you don't understand the situation. If I tell you then you'd be in a worse mental state and I then I'd be worrying over how you're taking the information I was giving you. Then with that said I would I have to cope with Dani and his rampaging. I can't tell directly or else then it would bother to much for me to bare."

"Then tell it to me like a story."

"What?"

"You just said that you couldn't tell it to me directly. Then if you can't tell me that way. Tell me in like a story form with different people but with the actions as your memory. It would work wouldn't it?"

"I guess."

"Well then start."

"Alright...well...There was this girl who didn't like how her family was and wanted to do something wit her life. So she got a job as an assistant for a terrible, horrible man. She was working for him as an undercover person who was being paid to spy on the guy and get as much information as possible and send it back to headquarters. The guy knew of the girls' position since the second day working under him. He was cruel to her and made her do things that she didn't want to do. The girl was to perfect in her job so the man would make her life a living hell by making her do a job over again to make it better or just to see if she could do it. But his favorite was making her do stuff that she hadn't even been taught yet by him. He just wanted the girl to make a tiny mistake so he could beat her and throw her in cell. But the cell wasn't like the others it was completely concrete so that the prisoners that were brought in didn't give any diseases. The man didn't care if her beat her to the edge life just as long as she knew that her place was beside him and not ahead of him. She was to precious to him for him to lose to death or by leaving, so even if she went to go get a flower off of the property she would get a beating. She hated this life so bad that she had committed to doing suicide and couple of times, but somehow before she would die, that same gruesomely man would come in and personally nurse her back to health. That would probably b the only times that, that man would be nice to her. And no matter how hard she would try to please him. It was never good enough. She went through pain that was indescribable to anyone except for whoever else went through it as well. Now when the girl went back home, nothing was the same as it had once been and nothing could bring her back up to the standards that she was at before it plummeted down hill."

Lee stared at Violet knowing that the girl in the story was her and that this man practically beat her everyday for actions for his own sick pleasures. Lee started to pity her but then remembered that he couldn't pity her for that would just put another burden upon her. "How did the girl get back home?"

"She ran for it when her friends came to get her. They risked their own lives just to save hers for that man."

It was quiet for a few moments then they heard foot steps coming from the stairs. They looked and saw that it was Tenten and it looked like she was about to cry. "I'm sorry..I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to ease drop. I swear I didn't."

Violet stared at the brunette in front of her and then reached her arms out and said was practically asking her to welcome her embrace. "Come here." She said in a low sympathetic voice to calm her down. Tenten lounged forward and started weep on Violets shoulder soaking her shirt, but she didn't care.

After Tenten settled down a bit and her crying turned into gasps of air, Violet pushed the brunette in her arms back so she could see her face. "Tenten don't tell anyone what you heard alright."

"I won't. I promise." She said wiping her eyes clean of any tears that might remain. To bad she couldn't get rid of the red eyes. She then went back upstairs and to her room.

"I won't tell anyone either." Lee said going back to watch TV. Violet just nodded her and then left to go start on dinner since it was getting late and everyone would be arriving back soon.

By the time everyone got back dinner was almost ready and the first thing that they noticed was that there was a different aura in the house from when they had left. It was quieter and more deathly like something was said and it change the atmosphere completely. Gai looked over at Violet in the kitchen and saw that sure indeed Violet was even more space out. He walked over while everyone went into the living room and sat down and Ino and Sakura started to talk away to Tenten about how Naruto ended up getting pinched by a crab and started running around like a maniac knocking Kiba into the water and when he came up there was an octopus stuck to head.

"Vi?" Gai asked when he reached his daughter. She only turned her head slightly towards him since she was cutting some veges. "Is..everything ok? The aura is different from when we left earlier."

"I...I just told them about what my life was like with..."

"Don't say anything? Just keep what your doing." Violet nodded her head and went back to cooking while he sat down across from her on a stool. "You shouldn't tell people your life Vi. It'll mess them even more than if you keep them at bay."

"Lee...was just so persistent. I didn't tell him straight, just in a story form."

"Story form?"

"It was his idea since I couldn't tell him straight."

"Oh."

"And Tenten...she was...she was on the stairs. She didn't mean to listen in but got caught up in it."

Gai reached over and grabbed Violets' hands in his and made her look him in the eyes. "Don't tell others what has happened in your life. I've had to hear once and that was to much for me to bear to hear. Keep your memories secret or lock them away by sealing them into a scroll. Just don't let anyone else help you bear the suffrage. I know it's probably hard for you. But if you want to keep your friends happy then you shouldn't tell them what's wrong."

"Alright...thanks."

"Your welcome."

"Dinner's ready!" Once those words left her mouth a herd of people cam into the room and sat at the table waiting for food. Violet just laughed and started serving the food.

* * *

R&R 


End file.
